The present invention relates to a DVD (digital video disk) case and, more specifically, to a DVD retaining structure adapted to hold a DVD in a DVD case, which does not scratch the bottom surface of the DVD during loading/unloading of the DVD.
A DVD (digital video disk) is a digital video data storage medium. When not in use, the DVD must be well protected against dust because dust tends to damage digital signal on the surface of the DVD. DVD users may use disk cases to keep DVDs. Regular DVD cases commonly use a DVD holder plate with a keeper to hold an individual DVD. There are known DVD holder plates having spring strips disposed around the keeper and adapted to eject the storage DVD out of the keeper upon deformation of the keeper by the pressing of the user""s finger. FIG. 1 shows a DVD retaining structure constructed according to the prior art. The DVD retaining structure 1a is installed in the center of the DVD holder plate 30a of a DVD case 3a, comprising a keeper 10a and a plurality of spring strips 11a. The keeper 10a has a connecting portion 100a connected to the shell 30a, a top retaining flange 101a outwardly extended around the periphery of the top thereof, and top grooves 102a, which enable the keeper 10a to be deformed to lock/unlock the loaded DVD when pressed with the finger. Referring to FIGS. From 2 through 4, when fastening a DVD 2a to the DVD retaining structure 1a, the DVD 2a is closely attached to the surface 110a of the spring strips 11a, the keeper 10a is forced to deform and to let the top retaining flange 110a of the keeper 10a pass through the center hole of the DVD 2a. When release the hand from the DVD 2a, the spring strips 11a push the DVD 2a upwards against the top retaining flange 110a, and therefore the DVD 2a is secured in position between the top retaining flange 110a and the spring strips 11a. When pressing the top of the keeper 10a with the finger, the keeper 10a is deformed to disengage the top retaining flange 101a from the DVD 2a, and the spring power of the spring strips 11a immediately forces the DVD 2a away from the keeper 10a. This design of DVD retaining structure 1a is functional, however because the DVD 2a is disclosed in close contact with the surface 110a of the spring strips 11a, the spring strips Ha may scrape the DVD 2a upon loading/unloading of the DVD 2a, causing damage to the surface of the DVD 2a. 
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a DVD retaining structure for DVD case, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a DVD retaining structure for DVD case, which does not scratch the bottom surface of the DVD during loading/unloading of the DVD. According to the present invention, the DVD retaining structure comprises a keeper adapted to hold an individual DVD, and spring strips disposed around the keeper and adapted to eject the storage DVD out of the keeper when the keeper is pressed to deform by the user. The spring strips each have a free end terminating in a smoothly curved contact portion. The keeper has a plurality of recessed portions spaced around the periphery thereof and adapted to receive the contact portion of each of the spring strips, prohibiting the spring strips from rubbing against the DVD during its loading or unloading procedure.